Two Paths, Your Choice
by knwho
Summary: Eric's guardian angel shows him a vision of what life with Jackie would be like, before his first date with Donna. WIP, T
1. Chapter 1

**Two Paths, Your Choice**

**Synopsis:** Eric's guardian angel shows him a vision of what life with Jackie would be like, before his first date with Donna.

**A/N: Combines _It's A Wonderful Life_ and _First Date_ into AU JE goodness. Formerly titled A Twisted 70's Show. I know that because the show has been off the air this fandom in general isn't as popular as it once was, but give it a chance. Spread the word. As always, read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

_Date: Feb 14, 1977, Midnight_

It's midnight in Point Place, no cars or people roamed the streets, no were shops open, nothing but the soothing sound of crickets filled the air. And here at the Forman house, everyone was tucked away in their beds, Kitty and Red sound asleep in their bed, Hyde snoring and mumbling "Damn government" in his, and in Eric's bed the youngest Forman, is dreaming, dreaming about his upcoming date with Donna.

How perfect it'll be, she in a dress that actually made her look feminine, and he in a sports jacket that gave the illusion of shoulders, they would make their way to The Hub, which he requested for the night and share a romantic turkey dinner with stolen glances and subtle flirting which would lead to a kiss that'll official begin their relationship.

Eric sighed contently into his pillow, sinking in deeper, until he felt a tap on his shoulder, he stirred but didn't get up. The tapping became more aggressive, which finally caused him to turn, open his eyes and scream. There was a man in his room, dressed in white.

"Wh, who are you?" Eric stammered, but clearly wide awake.

"I'm your guardian angel," the man replied serenely.

"My what? Man, I need to stop hitting the stash before bed."

"I'm your guardian angel, I'm here to show you two paths that will affect your entire life, come with me Eric Forman, we must make haste."

"Dude are you coming onto me, and come you're not an angel you don't even float."

Exasperated, the man huffed, and his voice changed into a more gruff tone, "Fine."

Suddenly light radiated around him and he was floating while a heavenly chorus vocalized.

"There happy? Can we go now, I have a schedule to keep, I have go tell Reagan he'll win the 1980 election not the 1976 one, that man wants the White House so bad," the man shook his head.

"Okay," Eric said warily, but got out of bed anyway.

"Now take my hand, and let us begin your journey of enlightenment," the angel said voice soft and serene once more

"Okay, you're not going to talk like that the whole time are you?"

"I have to union rules," he said in the gruff tone.

As he take a hold of Eric's wrist, the room was engulfed in a blinding white light and suddenly they were gone.

**(***)**

They were transported back to the night of the Todd Rundgren concert, with Donna and another Eric presumably his past self or alternate universe self on the hood of the Vista Cruiser.

"I'm gonna call it a night," Donna said as she leapt of and his other self moved over to her spot.

Seconds later she came back kissed him and left again.

"I already know this why show me his again?" Eric asked.

"Because it was because this kiss that has led you to where you are today."

"What you mean our first date? Of course, but I've always liked Donna."

The angel turned to him, "Are you sure?"

"What? YES! She's all I've been thinking about since I was 6."

The angel then rested his hand on Eric's forehead and closed his eyes, opening them seconds later. "Let's move on," he said simply. Although he knew Eric had been dreaming and thinking of another girl as well.

Another flash of light and they were back witnessing the car hood scene again. Only this time Donna didn't come back to kiss his AU-self. Instead, after waiting several more minutes, Jackie came by.

"Thanks Eric."

His other self lifted himself and looked at her.

"For what?"

"For giving up your ticket and spending the night with me."

"No problem, cheerleader," he ribbed with a smile on his face.

"Well good night, scrawny neighbor boy," she ribbed back, with a laugh.

The two stared at each other before, closing the distance between them and let their lips touch just slightly before she pulled back with a shocked look on her face. He in turn leapt off the car and closed the distance between them once more, lifting her chin and following through with the kiss they started. It was everything he thought it would be, her lips fitting perfectly between his and the softness of her lips providing the encouragement he needed to deepen it. For her, it was a pleasant surprise, for a boy that she perceived to be inexperienced and a lousy kisser, this is the best kiss she's ever had. What really stood out to her was how he took control, how he dictated her movements not the other way around. When they broke away, she was left wanting more, while he was smiling.

"Well good night Eric," Jackie said and left quickly.

"Right, like I'm gonna sleep tonight," he said to no one and climbed back onto the hood.

Looking at the scene before him, present day Eric turned to his guardian angel, scowled and said, "What was...THAT?! I would never kiss Jackie I can hardly stand being in the same room, let alone having our mouths wrestle. And besides Donna already kissed him on the Vista Cruiser we can't change that."

Calmly his angel said, "I realize that however this is a vision of what could have been and although you say that about Jackie, but you don't mean it. I saw your mind and heart's true desire, that is why I'm showing you this."

Taking in the angel's words, Eric thought about how Jackie, was the perfect fit for him, she is loyal; he is loyal, she, other than being a cheerleader wasn't overly athletic; neither was he, he was an overly romantic person; she liked overly romantic gestures, the more he thought about him and Jackie together the more visible a slight smile became. However, shaking free of his fantasies, he turn to his guardian angel and said, "Look, even if that's true, Donna and I get along better, Jackie and I never got along even as kids. Plus, there's no guarantee she feels the same way."

"That's why this is your choice to make, the path with Donna is familiar and welcoming, but the path with Jackie may be just as rewarding, if you get past your insecurities about it. Come, I have one more vision I must show you."

A grab of Eric's wrist and another flash of light and they were off.

They were now in a gym auditorium. Eric looked around, a banner read, 'Welcome Class of 1978, 10th Year Reunion'.

"My 10th year high school graduation?"

"Indeed."

"Where are the rest of the gang?" As he said that he spotted Fez at the front on turntables and a keyboard. He hadn't gotten rid of his accent, but his hair certainly changed.

He then spotted Hyde and Donna together, Hyde had cut his hair into a respectable crop, was clean-shaven but still hadn't gotten rid of his trademark aviators, Donna was in a blue loose dress accentuated by the bump on her stomach.

He then spotted Kelso, not much changed with him looks-wise but he was in a suit and seemed more aware and grown-up, if that was even possible for him.

Soon, his AU-self walked in with Jackie on his arm. God, she looked gorgeous, long straight hair, modest make-up but enough to bring out her eyes and cheeks, dressed in a knee-length semi-formal "Little Black Dress" with a U.S. flag pinned to one of her straps. He was in a black executive business suit, with an identical flag pin looped through his lapel.

"Okay what's with the flag pins?" Present Eric asked.

"You're a junior Congressman for Wisconsin's 2nd District."

"What? How?"

"You went to Marquette University following graduation then received a law degree from Cornell University in New York after that. Jackie's father helped you during your campaign as your campaign manager."

"And Jackie?" He asked, still not believing that not only did he go to Marquette but also an Ivy League school.

"When she graduated she followed you to Marquette, she's now a Fashion Editor for Vogue magazine."

"How long have we been together?"

"Since February 14, 1976, you proposed to her on New Year's 1980."

"Wait February 14, 1976, that's today," Eric says freaking out a little.

"Nothing gets past you," the angel said in the gruff voice once more.

"Do we have kids?" He asked cautiously

"Two, a boy, 4, and a girl, age 2."

"Oh my god, oh my god," he started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, this is a vision of what could be, nothing is set in stone, it is still your life to live."

Eric calmed a bit at those words. "Okay, I think I'm better now. Can you give the run-down on the rest?"

"Hyde and Donna got together shortly after you started dating Jackie, with her urging and pressure from your parents he went to UW-Madison with her and is now a businessman opening FotoHut locations across the Midwest after Leo left it to him. Donna is a nurse, she was inspired by your mother after Bob had a heart attack."

"Is Bob okay?"

"It was mild one, he survived."

"Kelso is now Cedar Rapids number #1 news anchor at 10. At one point he was competing with Peter Jennings to be the solo anchor for ABC World News. Fez is a DJ at radio station in Kenosha under the name 'Funny Fez.'"

"Wow, so I guess everyone's lives worked out."

"Yes, and the trigger for that is you and Jackie getting together."

"Okay, although everyone's futures turned out okay, I'm not convinced. Me and Jackie? Come on...," he drifted.

The angel looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"Can't you give me something that'll make my decision easier?"

"I cannot reveal to much of a person's life to them, but I will say this, Donna makes you happy and safe because she's familiar, but ultimately you don't change much in personality, Jackie, meanwhile makes you challenge her and together the two of you change for the better," the angel looked at his watch, "Come we must leave."

**(***)**

They arrived back in Eric's bedroom with Eric back in bed, the angel leaves with one final warning, "However you choose and whomever you choose, remember the visions tonight are of things that may happen, you cannot live your life thinking that regardless of what you do it will still turn out that way, you are still free of will and mind to make decisions that will ultimately affect you." With a final flash of light he was gone.

Eric looks at his radio alarm clock, "12:05" it read. All that took just five minutes.

Eric shook his head trying the clear it and to comprehend what the hell just happened. Was it a dream, a supernatural revelation or after-effects of the stash? He settled in bed again trying to regain sleep, only he couldn't. He tossed and turned and was uncomfortable regardless of the position he was in. He sighed, sleep was not going to come easy for him tonight, so he resigned his mind to thinking; thinking about who means more to him, Donna - the girl next door or Jackie - the popular one he never really got to know.

He sat up in bed, and really focused, thinking about Donna. Donna has always been there for him, she's always been the one that had him laugh, always been the one who made him feel wanted. And while she did flirt and mention that she liked him, it was odd that even now she fought with him playfully as if they were still kids, this always made him wonder if she was going to ever be serious about a relationship between them. Some of the playful fights resulted in them being in compromising positions, but Donna always seemed to hesitate to act on whatever was there, and would quickly laugh it off which, at least now he thought was a bit off-putting.

Aesthetically, he had always thought she was beautiful in a tomboy-ish kind of way. It was rare for her to wear anything feminine, and when she did, she felt a bit self-conscious he always thought. Because she would never show herself to others, it was always family or close friends (i.e. his family or the gang).

Furthermore, she hated romantic gestures, he remembered one time in 5th grade he made her a rose out of pipe cleaners and she looked at it like he had given her a worm. She held onto it, and thanked him but it wasn't sincere. But despite all that she is his first love. Or is she just a crush? A crush he's had for 10 years, he couldn't really tell at this point, not after what he saw tonight.

**(***)**

His mind started to drift to Jackie, the she-devil. For as long as he could remember, that's what she was to him, but he still couldn't shake the words the angel said to him, 'I saw your mind and heart's true desire, that is why I'm showing you this,' he pondered those words he continued to to think about the possibility of him and Jackie, together. He remembered when they became "friends". She had just moved to Point Place and was sitting on the swings at the park he and his mother frequented. As Kitty let him go over to the playground, he made a bee-line for her since he hadn't seen her around before.

"Hi," seven-year-old Eric greeted her brightly.

"Hi," five-year-old Jackie replied shyly swinging her feet looking at her white sneakers.

"Are you new?"

"Hmm-hmm," she replied still not looking up at him.

"My name's Eric Forman. What's yours?"

"Jackie Burkhart."

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Because I don't have any friends," she said on the verge of tears.

"Well, I'll be your friend."

She looked up at him a small smile shown through, "Really?"

"Sure."

"But I heard boys and girls can't be friends, they say it's against the rules."

"Well I'm kinda friends with another girl and she's mean but nothing's happened yet."

"Oh," Jackie perked up, "Okay."

"Do you want a push?"

"Hmm-hmm."

Snapping out of his flashback, he chuckled, that was probably the last time he and Jackie were on good terms. She eventually started liking Kelso, even as kids and up until a few months ago, they were together. She broke up with him after Fez let it slip that he was dumping her.

Trying to refocus, Eric thought what about Jackie would make her "the One" for him. She was bossy, annoying and loud. The more he thought about it the more it seems that Jackie wasn't the one he should pick.

Then he thought about how she shared his affinity for the romantic gesture; she was always telling Kelso he should be more romantic.

He continued to think about how loyal she is; despite Kelso kissing Pam Macy behind the bleachers on several occasions she still stayed and forgave him.

He thought about how she didn't partake in any of the group's vices; when they drank beer, she drank a pop; when they went for the stash, she always left. He admired the fact that she was clean.

He thought about how feminine she is, taking pride in her appearance, a little vanity never hurt. And he would be lying if he hadn't dreamt of kissing her. He imagined it would be amazing, since her features seemingly looked as if they were made for his.

Shaking his head clear again, he wondered, even if he did like her, would she return the sentiment? That was the "X-Factor", with Donna there was no mistake or grey area as to whether she liked him, it was simply a matter of whether she was serious about being in a relationship with him. Jackie was a complete mystery, he may or may not like her, but what were her feelings towards him. As he pondered this his eyes began to get heavy, he could feel sleep trying to reign him in, so it let it, no use in fighting it. He'll sort out the rest tomorrow.

**(***)**

Eric woke up without the aid of his alarm clock and despite how early it was he was smiling. He had too much to think about especially after the angel's visit, something he still contends was because of the stash, but moreover it was because the dream he had after he fell asleep again.

This time it was Jackie, that he was on a date with, and to his surprise it was going incredibly well, it ended in a long goodnight kiss and a promise of a second date. Then his mind set itself on fast-forward showing him scenes that, he remembered smiling at in his sleep. Such as him giving Jackie a promise ring and seeing her smiling face as he slipped it on her. Their prom night, where she looked amazing in a white satin dress. Her crying when he made good on his promise ring and proposed to her, on Valentine's Day during her Sophomore and his Senior year at Marquette. She in a hospital bed resting, after delivery of their son.

It was eerily similar to the vision the angel showed him. And although he enjoyed the dream it doesn't mean Jackie was the one for him or that it'll turn out that way. Does it? Shaking his head clear for nth time since last night, he got up and got ready for school.

**(***)**

As he walked out to the Vista Cruiser, he was met by a 'Hey' from Donna. He greeted her in turn. As they stood there awkwardly, he finally spoke, "So... do you want a ride?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied sheepishly.

The silence filled the cabin until Donna spoke, "Eric, about tonight," she hesitated a bit before continuing, "I can't go with you."

The news caused a rush of something to wash over Eric; it wasn't panic, more relief, if he had to describe it.

"Oh really?" His voice was surprisingly calm for someone who just got blown off.

"Yeah, I had this dream last night and well... let's just say we weren't a match."

"Oh, I see," he feigned hurt a little, but inside he was actually a bit glad, he neglected to say anything about his own dreams or the vision.

"I'm really sorry."

"Donna don't be, although I think it's a bit weird for you to put so much weight on one dream, it might be for the best."

She slightly taken back by his answer and back-handed acceptance, she had expected him to go ballistic and yell and demand more of an explanation, but he didn't. She was quietly thankful for it.

"So, can I ask someone else then?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah Eric, I shouldn't stop you from enjoying Valentine's. And just so you know, just because it didn't work out with us, doesn't mean I consider you any less of a friend. you'll always be my best friend just, you know, not in that way."

"Wow, golly gee thanks Donna you're swell," he sarcastically teased her with a smile.

"Shut up," she smiled.

Well, he did ask for something to make his decision easier last night, maybe this was it, he thought. Now all he had to do was find out Jackie's feelings, he thought as he pulled up to the school.

**(***)**

It was about lunch time when Eric decided to find Jackie, he knew where she was, he just didn't want to make it obvious that he was talking to her, for her sake. She is a cheerleader after all and it would not be advantageous for her to be seen with him. Luckily, he found her alone practicing near the bleachers.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing green spandex pants, a white long sleeve with the initials 'PP' on the left chest and white tennis shoes, her practice uniform he figured. He paused to watch her, one, to make sure no one saw him; two, to work up the courage to speak to her, because standing here right here watching her he started to feel butterflies, either that or the cafeteria's mystery meat on Monday's didn't agree with him. He took a deep breath, scanning the area again for any prying or gossiping eyes, and walked over to her.

As he was walking over, he saw her do toe touches, he forgot you had to be flexible and athletic to be a cheerleader because usually he would see her in a slight puffy jacket, bell bottoms or a denim dress, here though she looked completely in her element and if he had to admit it she looked hot and incredibly cute all at the same time. The butterflies were back.

As she landed, he reached her.

"Hey," he said nervously.

Jackie looked up, "Eric, what are you doing here?" Her tone was more out of curiosity than annoyance. Since he never really sought her out except for the occasional class project.

"Hey, um, can we talk?"

"About?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"Well come here and I'll explain."

She shrugged but followed him to the bleachers, and as he looked around before sitting so did she.

"What's this about, Eric?"

His mind suddenly drew a blank, how to start a conversation with someone you barely got along with and with the purpose of finding out if she liked you or not. He was in deep sh-.

His reverie was broken when she snapped at him. "Eric!"

"Huh? Oh right sorry," he apologized. She was now getting impatient crossing her leg and shaking it.

He took a deep breath, "Jackie, do you still have feelings for Kelso?"

She was not expecting that. "No...," she said tentatively.

"Are you sure?"

Why was Eric Forman suddenly asking about whether she still has feelings for Michael? Did Michael want to get back together and sent Eric as a proxy? Or was it something else.

"Why are you asking me this?" Her voice soft and quiet.

"Because," he took another deep breath, "I need to know." His voice gaining confidence and he wasn't as nervous now.

"Did Michael send you?" Another soft question escaped her.

"No."

So, Michael didn't want to get back together, so why was Eric here?

She looked at him trying to see if she could read him, she couldn't, but she did see his green eyes. They were mesmerizing, she couldn't tear her eyes away when she finally said in an almost dream-like state, "Yes, yes I'm sure."

"Good, because I was wondering if you wanted to be my Valentine?"

"Uh-huh...," she said dreamily, before snapping out of whatever it was his beautiful green orbs sucked her into. "Wait, what?"

He chuckled, "I was asking if you would be my Valentine, Miss Burkhart."

She giggled, but quickly recovered, "What about Donna, I thought she was your Valentine, plus, you had this big first date tonight?"

"Yep, had. Keyword there is 'had', she told me this morning that she had a dream and that in that dream we weren't a match. I didn't really ask for specifics."

"So why me?"

Crap, million-dollar question time. "Because I think I can make you happy, much happier than you were when you were with Kelso. I think we would make a great couple. I've been thinking about you more often than Donna and despite her being my best friend, she always seemed to be just that. She told Kelso she liked me, but she never really followed through with it."

Jackie sat there and listened to him, taking in his words, they were sincere, just like he was, she always admired his loyalty, she knew he wouldn't be asking her or telling her any of this if Donna was still in play. She was just like him in many ways, they both were quick with wits, something Red referred to as being a smart-mouth; both were definitely loyal, she didn't have to question his and he certainly didn't need to question hers; they were utter romantics, plain and simple; both wanted to be happy, she knows she does after all of Michael's transgressions.

And while she won't admit this to anyone but herself, she had been thinking about Eric a lot lately too, thinking about him and being with him made her feel safe and wanted. It began after she broke up with Michael, she envisioned Eric being the one who held her in bed, she dreamt that he was the one who kissed her, and more importantly he was the one whom she gave herself to, however those were merely dreams, they would never happened, right?

"What makes you so sure that I feel the same way?" She didn't want it to sound bitchy or defensive because she might be setting herself up for a major burn, she could never be too careful.

But that's how he perceived it, and was crestfallen. "Jackie... I, yeah, sorry, I should go."

He got up and started to walk away, hands in his pockets, head down, kicking the track field dirt. She watched him take a few more steps and guilt started to flood over her, he came here on his own, it wasn't some elaborate burn setup. "Eric wait!" She ran over to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way," she looked up at him. He still looked dejected.

She had to bite the bullet, she sighed, "If you tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you, I'll hunt you down and tear off your nads."

He smiled at her overly aggressive threat, but allowed her to continue without protest.

"Ever since I broke up with Michael, I thought about how you would make me feel. I envied Donna because you treated her like any woman wanted to be treated, you made her feel wanted and safe, I wanted that so much, I knew Michael wouldn't give that sense of security to me. Almost every night, I dreamt about what it would be like if it was you; what it would be like if you were the one that held me, kissed me, made love to me," she paused to catch her breath but also to blink back some tears, "Now I have the opportunity to find out," she finished with a tender smile.

Eric's expression brightened significantly and he rewarded Jackie with smile of his own.

"Does that mean?" He took her hand, forgetting where they were.

"Yes, Eric," she beamed and leapt into his arms wrapping hers around his neck. He placed one hand at the small of her back and another near her shoulder blades to steady them both. She leaned in and placed her head on his shoulders, he took in the smell of vanilla in her hair and slowly let her down. When he did, she was still beaming, the smile on her face and the brightness in her eyes never dissipated as she hooked her arm around him and leaned on his shoulder.

They then heard the bell, "Walk me to homeroom?"

"Absolutely, m'lady," he said with a smile.

As they walked, Eric finally asked what had been planning, "Jackie, do you want to go out tonight?"

"As what?" She half-teased. She didn't really know where she stood with him; what she was to him.

"My Valentine and my girlfriend," he said simply, but the sincerity in his voice told her he was serious, he wanted a relationship with her, he wasn't just feeding her lines because Donna blew him off.

She squeezed his waist tighter and leaned in closer, "Yes," she whispered.

"I'll pick up at 7?"

She nodded as they reached her homeroom, "See you then," she tip-toed and kissed his cheek before heading in.

He walked to to homeroom with an extra spring in his step. As he thought about all the craziness of the past 12 hours. It was either a visit by an angel or it was an after-effect of the stash he still wasn't sure, either way, Donna told him they would always be friends (and he didn't get mad), just not together and he got not only a confession from Jackie but also got her to agree to a date and the prospect of a long-term relationship.

**(***)**

As soon as he got home, he went straight to Red. Red was in the living room watching TV, so he figured no time like the present.

"Uh, hey Dad," he started tentatively, Red looked at him, "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

A favor, what am I, one of his dopey friends? Red thought, but relented, "What is it boy?"

Holy crap it might happen, okay, steady Forman. "Um, do you think I could borrow that Navy suit Mom bought you and 50 bucks?"

Red leered at him, "Why?"

"Because I have a date tonight and I want to impress her, and you always taught me, the worth of a man is in the clothes he wore."

Red smiled, maybe his son wasn't a dumbass after all.

"Who are you tying to impress, son?"

"Umm, Jackie...," he waited for the hammer to come down.

And he thought it was when Red stood up, "Jackie? You mean the little annoying girl? What happened to Donna?"

"She just wants to stay friends," Eric said sheepishly.

"Ha, oh well, at least you made the right choice. Here's a 50." Red pulled out a 50 and gave it to his son.

"Thank you, sir. Wait, you're okay with me and Jackie? You're not mad about Donna?"

"Why would I be mad, she said 'no' to you, besides I like Jackie, she's one the few friends you have that is actually useful. And you need a girl that'll keep you in line, Jackie will do that."

Eric knew he was pushing his luck but it had to be asked, "Wait, and you think Donna can't?"

Red heaved a sigh, slapped a hand on Eric's shoulder and said, "Now I never said that, but ever since you two were kids you've always been too comfortable around each other, and it might cause you to do, well, more stupid things than you already do."

"Aww, gee thanks Dad," he thanked sardonically.

"Well have a good time," Red said as he headed into the kitchen for a beer.

Maybe his Dad was right, he needs a girl who will push him, not one that'll go with the flow. As he thought about Red's words he went and grabbed the Navy suit and nice tie from his parents' closet.

Eric got some homework done then started to get ready at 5:30. Jackie's house wasn't too far away so he figured he'd be there by 6:50, since he wanted to get her a present along the way.

He showered, shaved the few hairs that did grow on his face, got dressed, and put on a touch of Colorado Sage cologne, his favorite. It actually gave him a fresh, manly scent.

He headed downstairs at 6:00, and was immediately caught by his mother in the living room.

"Oooh, look at you, where are you going looking all fancy-manshy," she ended with her trademark laugh.

"Uh, a date."

"Oh, a _date_," she emphasized 'date' with another laugh, this time shorter, "So who's the lucky lady?"

"Aww, Mom can we please not do this?" he begged.

"Well, just tell me her name and I'll send you on your way, how's that?"

Eric acquiesced, "Fine," he sighed, "It's Jackie, 'kay, bye," he said quickly, kissed his mother's cheek and headed for the kitchen as quickly as he could, only to be stopped by a 'Hold it' from Kitty and he turned back.

"What happened to Donna?"

"She told me this morning she thinks we'd be better off as friends."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," she went to embrace him.

"Mom, mom," he tried to pry her away, "You're wrinkling the suit," he finally said and she released.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, as it turns out I think Jackie might be a better fit for me, even Dad thinks so."

"Okay, well, I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but I need to go," He gave his mother another goodbye kiss and left.

**(***)**

Eric arrived at Jackie's around 6:45 after buying a corsage from Fenton Jewelers, it's a simple gift but he hoped it'll be the first of many, eventually a wedding ring if that was in the cards.

He stood outside Burkhart Estates, readying himself for the night to come. Other than an ill-fated party, Eric had never really been here before, as he really looked at the massive house behind 10-foot iron gates he wondered which one of those rooms was Jackie's. Taking a deep breath, he buzzed the gate.

"Yes?" Came a feminine voice from inside

"Hi, I'm Eric Forman, I'm here for Jackie."

"Oh yes, Eric, Jackie is very excited, one second, sweetie."

A few seconds later, he heard a click and opened the gate, making his long trek up to the porch. When he reached the front door he was let in by the maid, he assumed, and was immediately enveloped in a hug by a tall, tanned, statuesque woman.

When she released him, she gave him the once over and introduced herself.

"I'm Pam, Jackie's mother. My, don't you look handsome. It's so nice to see Jackie dating someone a clear head on their shoulders."

He smiled inward. Guess Kelso never got along with Jackie's parents. "Umm, thank you."

"My husband Jack is away on business, you'll meet him some other time. Come in to the living room," Pam led Eric to the living room where during the party he had sang to Donna on top of the grand piano. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Burkhart."

"Please, call me Pam."

"Will do...uh, Pam," he said nervously.

"Well make yourself comfortable I'll go see what's keeping Jackie."

"Thank you."

As Pam left, Eric blew out a breath. It's really happening, he thought. Ten minutes, later Jackie came down in a white satin dress with matching white heels, her long hair down and done in beach curls, her angelic face shimmered with sparkling lip gloss, and her eyes, oh God, those eyes, were accentuated with the perfect amount of liner and a hint of smokey eye shadow. God, she looked amazing. No, amazing didn't do her justice, drop-dead gorgeous, maybe? No. She was simply breathtaking.

"You look...," he tugged at his dress shirt a little then tried again. "You look..."

Jackie giggled, "Thank you, Eric."

He presented her with the corsage. "Here this is for you."

"Oh my god, it's beautiful," she slipped it on her wrist.

"Compared to you it isn't."

Pam, have stood there watching the entire exchange, interjected, "Okay you kids, hurry up or you'll be late."

"Oh right. We should go," he offered Jackie he arm, she took it and looped hers into his.

"You kids have fun now!" Pam called as the pair made it down the driveway.

"Thanks Mom," Jackie turned and replied

"Thank you, Mrs..Pam." Eric corrected.

They reached the Cruiser and drove off.

Curious, Jackie spoke after a few minutes of silence, "So, where are you taking me?"

"Huh? Oh, Fatso Burger," he said nonchalantly, never taking his eyes off the road.

Jackie's eyes bulged and her voice rose, "What? I got all dressed up for Fatso Burger? Take me home."

What she didn't hear during her mini rage-outburst was Eric snickering. It wasn't until he let out a full-out gut laugh that she glared at him, "Oh ha-ha, very funny Eric," she pouted, "Now where are you taking me, really?"

"The Vineyard."

An excited gasp escaped her throat and her eyes brightened from their dark menacing look a few seconds early.

* * *

**E/N: To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Paths, Your Choice 2**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows, as a reward of sorts, here's the 'date chapter', early. As always, read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Dinner at The Vineyard, Jackie always wanted to have a dinner date here, but Kelso was either too cheap or too lazy to oblige. Probably because he figured he already had the girl why, go all out impressing her. But Eric was a different story, she knew that even if they were months or years into a relationship, Eric would still do things that would keep the spark between them going. Jackie thought about this, Eric and a possible life together with him and smiled.

The drive was uneventful, she and Eric lobbed comfortable conversation back and forth, nothing too heavy or divisive. She thoroughly enjoyed it. Before entering Eric told her to place the corsage in the glovebox, since she might get weird looks wearing a corsage when it wasn't prom. She did as told and smiled inward at his concern. Always on the look out.

As they were seated and handed their menus by the hostess, Jackie decided to ask one question that had been bugging her since lunch.

"Eric," she began, he looked at her intently, "why me?"

Never had a two word question carried so much weight. Eric was taken back a bit, did she still think that this was a burn setup? Taking a small breath to clear his head, he reached over, grabbed her hand, started to make soft strokes with his thumb and looked her before answering. All of the pomp, didn't go unnoticed by Jackie, it was Eric being Eric.

"Jackie, let me ask you... why do you think it's you?"

Jackie smiled inwardly again and was about to answer until the waiter came and took their orders, once he was away she answered him, "Truthfully, I know you're sincere but I still can't shake that this is still some elaborate burn devised up by the group."

He smiled at her, his thumb stroking her hand once more, "Jackie, trust me, I may give as good as I take sometimes but when it comes to matters like this I'm not one to risk it. And to answer your original question, Miss Burkhart, it's you because you and I are so alike, but more than that like I said before," his voice softened so that only she could hear and was now looking at the pattern he was drawing on her hand, "I know can make you happy, because I remembered how upset you were initially when you broke off things with Kelso. We didn't see you for a week, I actually missed your witty Jackie-isms, your 'all-eyes-on-me' attitude and most of all how you burned Laurie. Jackie, know that when I said I wanted you to be my girlfriend I meant it and I'll do anything to prove it to you."

When Eric finished he looked up at her, her eyes were glassed over, a few stray tears fell, he wiped those gently away and she smiled.

"I'm so glad I wore no-run liner," she said with a chuckle, he did too.

They talked about other things, now that the big question on Jackie's mind was off the table, his had yet to be asked but this wasn't the time, and soon their food came.

They were enjoying their meal, occasionally he would steal a glance at her and she would steal one back. As they talked and ate, he saw her reach over for a baby shrimp from his shrimp linguini, he cut her reach with his own fork.

"Ah, ah, ah, what do you think you're doing little missy?" he said playfully.

"Taking a shrimp," she replied with a shrug and teasing smile.

"Only if, I can have piece of your chicken fettuccine."

"Ooh, you drive a hard bargain, but... okay," she said brightly. As he reached for a piece of chicken, she block him with her fork.

"No," came her stern rejection.

"But you just said," Eric whined, while she giggled.

"Here," she speared a piece and fed it to him with glint of naughtiness in her eyes.

"Oh, oh yeah, it tastes so much better this way," he finished with a laugh.

"Here," Eric repeated Jackie's actions this time with his shrimp.

"Hmmm," she moaned, "Hmmm, oh, Eric, that's so good," she emphasized as she rolled her eyes back dramatically and chewed slowly.

This caused a few stares directed their way, feeling self-conscious, he shook her, "Jackie, Jackie?!"

She immediately opened her her eyes and chewed as if nothing happened. She flashed him a wry, innocent smile.

"That was so not funny," he admonished, pointing his fork at her. She simply continued flashing that smile. It didn't take long until he smiled and together they broke out into a laugh.

"That was a dirty trick, Jackie."

"I know," she squealed.

The rest of dinner continued pleasantly and once they had their fill, Eric paid, offered Jackie his arm and they left.

**(***)**

Once in the Cruiser, Jackie asked not wanting the night to end; dinner had been fun and delicious, she wanted more, "So, anything else planned?"

"Yeah, if you thought you would be able to get before curfew, you are sorely mistaken, cheerleader," he said teasingly.

"Ohh, you're bad, Eric Forman," she said seductively and slid beside Eric, putting his arm around her. This caused him to visibly gulp.

"Uh, uh so," he stammered before clearing his throat and starting again, "How did you like dinner?"

"I loved it, Eric, thank you," she said sincerely and lifted herself slightly to give him a kiss on the cheek just as he stopped at a red light.

He turned to her, now with a deer in the headlights expression.

"What?"

"You... you just kissed me."

"Yeah and?"

"Nothing, I liked it just next time make sure I'm not driving." The car started to move again.

"Where's the spontaneity in that?"

"Well, that's how you kissed me last time, remember? I just don't want to die."

It was now Jackie's turn to be the deer. "I have not," she shouted and separated from him.

Eric laughed. "I guess you don't remember."

"That's because I never did it," she stated firmly and crossing her arms.

Eric laughed again. "Stop laughing, I never kissed you before."

Wiping away some spittle that was forming slightly he spoke, "Does a Zorro costume, a pink cupcake and a pink princess ring any bells?"

Realization suddenly hit her as like a ton of bricks and her eyes got wide.

"No way...," she shook her head, "It can't be."

"Oh, but it is," he whispered toward the end as he took an upcoming exit.

As he pulled into a parking lot, Jackie looked up at the sign, 'A-Class Ballroom' and squealed, "This is where my parents host their annual charity ball,"

"I know and where tonight the hall is hosting a Valentine's Day ballroom dancing gala."

Jackie jumped, wrapping her arms around Eric's neck before she quickly composed herself, straighten her dress and cleared her throat.

Eric laughed as he led her inside.

**(***)**

They were dancing to Roberta Flack's "First Time Ever I Saw Your Face", her arms hanging loosely around his neck, his placed around her waist. She was mesmerized by his green eyes as he was with multi-colored ones which seemed to change depending on if the disco spotlight shone on her or not.

Slowly she leaned in, placing her head on his chest and whispered, "I never kissed you."

Apparently she wasn't going to let this go. He chuckled, well, stubbornness is another thing they share. "Yes, you did," he whispered back.

She pulled her head away, shaking it, "Nope," she purposefully popped the 'P'.

Eric smiled. "Fine, how about I jog your memory?"

"Fine, but I wasn't you."

"We'll see."

She replaced her head on his chest, as she started to recall the memory.

"Halloween 1972, it was a few weeks before and the theatre had opened a limited showing of "The Mark of Zorro", my parents and Donna's parents took all of us to see it. On the way home Kelso said he was going to be Zorro for Halloween, I did too. Kelso said that wouldn't be fair and called dibs. You sitting next to him, said he would make a really handsome Zorro, and said that if he was lucky he'd get a kiss from a pink princess," Jackie smiled and started to remember bits too. "So, Halloween night at my house came and both Kelso and I showed up as Zorro, it was fun, you were there in a pink princess dress, Donna was Wednesday Addams, even Hyde dressed up, sort of, as a hobo. Anyway, my mom had made these pink frosted cupcakes and Kelso was downing them two at a time. When you walked over to him and said to meet by my bookshelf in 10 minutes for a kiss from a princess. Then walked away and was busy berating Donna about being Wednesday, what you didn't notice was Kelso running up stairs holding his stomach. A dozen cupcakes might as well be a keg of beer. Anyway, I was standing by the bookshelf reading a Casper comic and eating a Hershey bar when you came up and kissed me long, hard, and walked away."

When Eric finished telling the story, Jackie pulled back, "Wait, so it was you?!" Her voice was part shock and part disgust.

Eric took her surprise in stride, "It was."

"I just have one question?"

"Sure."

"How can you remember it so vividly?"

"Because you were my first kiss."

She smiled. "So those skinny, chapped lips were yours, not Michael's?" She teased.

"Hey!"

"I wonder how they are now?"

It wasn't two seconds before her lips were on his, he was a little shocked but melted into it quickly. With her upper lip fitting perfectly between his. He could smell and taste the strawberry of her lip gloss and that made him braver and he deepened the kiss. A small moan rumbled through her throat before escaping her, causing her to close her eyes and tighten her arms hold around his neck, pulling him down further to her.

When they separated due to a necessity of air, Eric was the first to speak, "You taste like strawberries," he said as he licked his lips.

Jackie was swooning a little before she caught herself.

"That good, huh?" Eric joked.

She didn't respond, instead kissed him again.

When they released this time, she finally spoke, "Wow..."

"Really? Two kisses and all you had to say is 'wow'?"

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to process the fact that a boy so skinny, and is into comics has just given me the best two kisses of my life," she admitted.

"So I was good," Eric snickered.

"Shut up," she pushed him away teasingly. He just smiled at her.

They danced to a few more songs all the while each other sneaking pecks to the other's lips or cheeks, and had a couple flutes of sparkling cider before they left, happier and a little more into each other than either would care to admit.

For Jackie, she can't seem to fathom how someone like Eric could give her the best kisses over her life and instantly ignite the spark between them with either a peck or a long-drawn out lingering kiss. But kissing Eric aside, Jackie was really starting to feel something for the boy heading her to the car, his passion, his wit, his laugh but probably the thing that really drew her — his eyes, the emerald orbs, so deep, every time she stared into them she was afraid she'd get lost.

For Eric, the night couldn't have gone better if he'd dreamed it. He got to see Jackie's playful side; a side he nor anyone in the group has been privy to, her seductive and spontaneous side; the way she looked tonight took his breath away, the way she initiated the kiss, holy crap. He was really starting to think that life with Jackie by his side would be better than Donna, certainly she's more romantic to be around. He smiled to himself as he led her away to the car and drove off.

Kissing Jackie goodnight was something Eric didn't want to break and it appeared neither did Jackie, as they both stood on her porch, with their lips joined and their arms intertwined around each other, her hands deep in his hair, and her lips nibbling on his lower one, both smiling and sighing as their lips worked over each other as if not doing it would be life threatening.

Eric finally took the initiative and broke apart, but didn't let go of her, instead held her waist and let his forehead drift in and touch hers. She in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck for quite possibly the 6th time that night. They stood like that for awhile neither saying anything, neither moving, the only indication that they were alive were the smiles they traded each other and Jackie's soft giggles.

Finally he pulled away and backed away whispering, "Good night, Jackie."

She stood and whispered back, "Sweet dreams, Eric," before rushing down and placing another kiss on him before heading inside.

**(***)**

In bed that night, Eric was dreaming about Jackie, more specifically dreaming about kissing Jackie. He was smiling during one such sequence when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He stirred, turned over, opened one eye hesitantly before bolting up in bed.

"Oh my God, why are you here?" He panicked.

"Nice to see you too, Eric," a serene, yet gruff voice spoke.

"Sorry."

"No need, I take it from your dreams you have made your choice?"

"Yeah, I'm about 99% sure Jackie's the one."

"Only 99%? What's the other one percent?"

"Doubt about me and Donna. You know, what could have been."

"Eric, are you sure Jackie is the one, and the only hang up you have is curiosity about you and Donna?"

"Yes, I can't get Jackie out of my head, I'm definitely falling for her, but Donna still occupies a tiny fraction."

"Very well Eric, I will quell your mind of that curiosity."

His guardian angel places his hand on Eric's forehead. Suddenly, images flash through his mind of the relationship he would've had.

Their first date; the promise ring and break up because of the promise ring; she dating Casey Kelso then running back to him, he rejecting her for not wanting to be be her second choice; her escape to California, and their reconciliation; his proposal and the night he failed to show up during rehearsal; their trying to be friends; and his eventual exile to Africa to try and make a life for them together down the road.

His angel removed his hand, "That Eric, is what your relationship with Donna looks like."

"But I thought you said, I was still free to live my life, so I could change that right?"

"No, things happen for a reason. In life, you are always given two paths, whichever you choose will solidify the other while you are free to live and dictate the one chosen.

"So there is no changing a relationship between Donna and me, even if we go through with it, it'll still turn out like that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, I'm happy with Jackie, I'll do anything to be the man she wants, thank you guardian angel dude."

The angel smiled, and was instantly gone, only leaving his voice echoing, "I'll be in to check on you."

Eric smiled, Jackie had his full attention, and best part is he could still be friends with Donna, it wasn't as if she was now gone from his life. He settled back down to let sleep overtake him, he had school and a girlfriend to see tomorrow.

* * *

**E/N: To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Paths, Your Choice 3**

**A/N: Inspiration for this chapter came when my girlfriend, decided to sign us both up for an obesity awareness thing at UCLA (where we're getting our Master's) where we had to wear fatsuits for a week. Anyway, she put the suit on and asked me if I'd still love her if she gained 200 lbs. Her fears were quickly put to rest though. And in case you're wondering, I lasted 15 minutes in that thing, she lasted a bit longer, an hour. As always, read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

_March 21st, 1977_

Spring in Wisconsin is unlike Spring anywhere else, the minute the calendar turns to March 21st, all of the melted snow gives way to fresh green lawns, blooming flowers of all varieties, and the songs of robins and sparrows filling the air, and sun. Oh, glorious sun. That's what Jackie Burkhart woke up to.

As she stretched her arms lazily and pulled off the covers, with a smile plastered all over her face as she walked over and opened her bedroom window. She was not accustomed to waking up like this, much less on a school day, but the past few weeks with her new beau, completely changed her outlook.

She was less bitchy now, complimenting more, smiling more, laughing more; not the stuck up 'ha-ha's' she did while with Kelso but belly laughs, the kinds that cause laugh lines. But she didn't care. She felt wanted, Eric did to make it so, every time he kissed her, held her, complimented her, looked at her, talked to her; she felt protected, both physically and emotionally, Eric did everything he could to make whatever horrible situation better, whether this was any combination of the above or confronting the situation on her behalf. But most of all in these short few weeks, Jackie felt loved, Kelso said he loved her, but now she knows it was merely a physical attraction. It was superficial. With Eric, love is finding notes or flowers taped to her locker always signed, 'My love: for you and you alone. Always.', it is being able to communicate without speaking, it is laughing when no one else is, it is saying 'I love you' without saying 'I love you' until you're ready.

As she is putting the finishing touches on her end-curls, she looks out from her bedroom window, she spots a station wagon waiting by the gates. Her prince charming on his noble steed, she mused, the smile on her face opens to let out a giggle, as she grabs her bag and books and heads out the door.

"Jackie," her father's voice boomed as she reaches the door.

"Something wrong, daddy?" She turns to face him.

"Not really, I just want to tell you what a fantastic pleasure you've been these past few weeks."

"Thanks daddy, the credit really goes to Eric. I love him so much."

"I know, I prefer Eric to the Kelso boy, which is why I'm presenting you with this," Jack hands her an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Keys."

"Keys? To what?"

"A 1976 Pontiac Trans Am, for Eric."

"A car? For Eric? What about me?" Jackie asked a little confused.

"I'll have your car for you once you get your license, this is for you to give Eric, if you think he's worth it, only give it to him if you think he is 'the One', it's my way of telling him thank you for making my little girl happy."

"Okay... how will I know he's 'the One'?"

"That, princess is for you to figure out. You can give it to him anytime, it's under a tarp in the garage, whenever you're ready."

"Okay but, why Eric, why didn't you do this with Michael and why now so soon? He hasn't even said 'I love you' yet."

Jack walks over to his daughter cups her face in his hands and places a kiss on her forehead, "Jackie, I was going to do this with the Kelso boy too, but after all he did to you, having to see you come home crying or becoming introverted and not your sunny self, I figured he already failed the test in my eyes and he was sure going to disappoint you after he received his."

Her heart melted, her Dad knew Kelso would probably be on his best behavior until he got the car and cheat on Jackie soon after, it was his way of protecting her.

"Jackie, this is not about the car, this a about trust, love and whether the boy, soon to be man you're with is willing to put everything on the line for you and him together or is this just a fling. Find out carefully, do not break your heart along the way."

Jackie sighed, her father is right, Eric is certainly different from Michael, but despite everything she feels, she had to make sure he was her 'One'.

"Okay daddy, I'll figure out a way. I have to get to school, Eric's waiting," she kissed her father goodbye and left.

On the way to the gates, she stuffed the envelope in her purse. Opening up, she gave Eric a hug and kissed him tenderly good morning.

"Good morning to you too," he said with corny chuckle, as they released.

"Hi," she said smiling softly.

"Hi," he replied in turn.

As they drove off with Jackie cuddling beside him, Eric asked, "What took you so long this morning, did my pretty princess not get enough beauty sleep?" He teased.

She slapped his chest playfully and smiled.

"Actually no, my dad just wanted to talk to me about something."

"Uh-oh," he emphasized dramatically, "That doesn't sound good."

"Eric, stop being a smart-ass."

"Right, okay, sorry, so what happened?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing, he just complimented me about my behavior over the last few weeks and he gave me a present."

"Can I be smart-ass for just a second?"

Jackie smiled, only Eric would ask that, she nodded, "Just for a second."

"I wish I got presents for being good, usually I get foot-in-ass threats followed by a list of chores, when I'm on Red's good side."

Jackie laughed, this was indeed her boyfriend's cross to bear.

"Well, just be patient, you might get something if you're really good."

Eric eyed his girlfriend curiously as they sat at a red-light three blocks from the school.

**(***)**

Today after the talk with her father Jackie had a mission to accomplish, she had to figure out a way to put Eric's trust, love and heart to the test for the sake of their long-term outlook. Eric made her feel extra special and he didn't rush or push her into anything she wasn't ready for, unlike Kelso and she wanted to prove that this wasn't puppy love, she wanted the security of that so badly, she wasn't insecure in her looks or personality that would drive Eric away she just wanted confirmation from him that he was it for her, her one and done. To accomplish this task she excused herself from eating with him near the bleachers as they have done since getting together, to eat inside the classroom under guise of a makeup test to think and plan.

As she was munching on some carrots, she was also busy lying out her plan. A three-prong approach.

She will have get the gang involved in all three phases, which also meant exposing their relationship to their friends scrutiny, until now they had done a good job of keeping their hands and mouths away when the gang was anywhere within 10 feet and more importantly they didn't let up on the insults, that would be the first give away. Instead there was just less, but when spoken they burned, so it was quality over quantity. But even after the reveal there is no guarantee they'll help her, hopefully they will though.

Step one: test his trust of her, she would have to convince Hyde to flirt with her and she in turn would flirt back, they'll gradually increase the level of flirting until Eric and can't stand it and intervenes and whatever he says or does will be her answer to how much he trusts her. As she finishes writing this she ponders the potential backlash of it, the worst would be him break-up with her, the more she thought about this consequence the more hesitant she became, she didn't want to lose Eric over a misunderstanding and trust issues, but then again, isn't that what's she's trying to gauge? Steeling herself, she declared that she would to tread lightly with this one, but she'll do it.

Step two: test his love for for her, this one she figures will be pretty easy, and shouldn't result in or have have any collateral damage. She'll have to convince either Donna or one of the other cheerleaders to put on the full court press with Eric at lunch, how he responds will be her answer to how much he loves her.

Step three: test his heart, test-wise this was going to be the trickiest to pull off. After agonizing about this while finishing up her celery sticks, the light-bulb clicked in her head, she'll stage a fight/break-up with Eric. But like step one this could have lasting-effects on Eric and their relationship, but she just had to to be a trooper and press on. For the sake of their future together, she told herself.

She finished writing and eating just as the bell rang, she quickly hid the plans away and cleaned her desk of trash, she would have to talk to the gang tonight.

**(***)**

It wasn't long after the gang settled in the Forman's basement that Jackie announced that she needed to talk to Hyde and Donna, upstairs. Thankfully, neither put up a fight and the rest weren't curious, soon they were all standing in the driveway, Donna and Hyde having dibs on the Vista Cruiser's hood. That didn't matter to Jackie, since was a a ball of nerves anyway, pacing back and forth for several minutes before Donna stopped her and hopped back on the hood.

"Okay Jackie, what is that's so important that you could only talk to us?" Donna said after she stabilized the petite cheerleader and reclaimed her seat.

Jackie took a deep breath, then another, then another, until Donna yelled at her, "Jackie!"

One more deep breath, "Okay sorry."

"Now spit it out, shorty," Hyde interjected gruffly.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you you must promise to not tell anyone in the group, especially not Michael and more especially Eric."

"Whatever," the Zen master responded.

Donna was a bit more sympathetic, she had never seen Jackie this nervous, it worried her, "Okay."

"So, I've seeing this new guy since Valentine's Day and oh my God, it has been the greatest few weeks of my life, he treats me like lady, he does romantic things for me, he holds me, compliments me, basically he does everything Michael didn't and he does everything Michael did do so much better," Jackie finished in one breath.

Listening to her though, Hyde and Donna's faces slowly torqued in disgust as Jackie went on about her new boyfriend.

"So, what does this have to do with us?"

One more deep breath, "Because the guy is Eric," Jackie ducked and hid behind her hands waiting for the bomb that is Donna Pinciotti to go off. But after no sound from either for several seconds, she slowly raised herself back up. What she saw surprised her, both Hyde and Donna were now sitting up straight but, instead of going off on her like she imagined she saw both faces go from initial shock to realization to gentle smiles.

She quirked an eyebrow, "You guys okay?"

She stared at Donna, "Donna you okay?"

Finally Donna spoke in a tone that was calm, soothing almost Zen-like, "That's great Jackie, I'm happy for you, but where do me and Hyde fit into all this?"

Jackie looked shocked, "Wait, so you're not mad?"

"Nope."

She was pushing it but, "Can I ask why?"

Donna chuckled and took Hyde's hand, "Because, I'm seeing Hyde," she smiles at him.

"Wait, you and Hyde are together, since when?"

"It'll be three weeks on the 24th."

"Oh my god, that's great!"

"You have to fill me in later right now I need your help."

Donna smiled, "Sure Jackie," all of the tension from a few moments ago was gone.

"I love Eric, and he loves me too, we're just not ready to say it yet, but I know he's it, the One, the guy I'm going to marry eventually. But, I need to know that he's in this for the long haul as much as am, I know Eric will never cheat on me like Michael, but I don't want puppy love, I want this to last."

Donna nodded. Jackie was being really sincere, which is rare.

"So I devised a three-step test/plan to test Eric on his trust of me, his love for me, and his heart. I need your help one steps one and two. Are you guys game?" She waited.

Donna looked at Hyde, if Eric was making Jackie feel as loved as Hyde did her there was no way she wasn't going to help, then she looked at Jackie, she didn't see the annoying cheerleader that was while with Kelso, instead she saw a confident young woman not afraid to lay everything on the line to find if her prince charming was already here.

Hyde looked at Jackie too, she didn't see the loud mouth cheerleader either, instead he saw a young woman who needed help, curse him and his soft-side that Donna's brought out.

"We're in," they said in unison.

Jackie lit up, and began peppering them with thank you's.

She was bouncing and hugging Hyde, when he stopped her, "Stop, or I might reconsider."

She calmed herself and straightened out her outfit.

"Okay so, step one his to see how jealous you and I can make Eric," she said to Hyde, "What he does and/or says and how soon will be my answer to how much he trusts me, but because this is risky as it may break us up, I need you to make it gradual and subtle."

"I can do that."

"Donna, for step two I want you to put the full-court press on Eric. Flirt with him make you've never flirted with anyone, again how he responds will be my answer."

Donna smiled, "I can do that."

"Finally, I need to ask you guys, are you sure you're okay with this because I don't want to cause friction between you two for helping me out. At first I thought it was going to be all right since I thought you guys were single but, we'll," she points to their interlocking hands, "I'm not so sure."

Donna was pleasantly surprised, Jackie actually showed some concern and compassion in something and someone other than herself, "Jackie, I'm fine with it as long we all play by the rules."

"Ditto," was Hyde's response.

Jackie squealed, "Oh my god, thank you guys, we'll start "Project: Forman" tomorrow after school. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," Donna spoke, "What happens if Eric passes?"

"He's getting a new car, a Pontiac Trans Am Firebird, my daddy gave me the keys to it this morning, he said to find out if Eric is for real or just a fling. So this was really all his idea."

"Damn, Forman's getting a car?" Hyde exclaimed after hearing Jackie, "And what did your dad give me? An afro pick," he scoffed and looked at his girlfriend.

"Shut up, Hyde," Donna laughed and slapped him softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Paths, Your Choice 4**

**A/N: I was going to write this and release it yesterday, but was caught up grieving and trying to make sense of ****(but there isn't any)** the tragedy in Newtown, CT. I have family not too far from there and they were extremely shaken. As always, read, enjoy and review.

* * *

_March 22nd, 1977_

Morning graced Point Place with its presence, but at Burkhart Estates, Jackie hardly slept since she and her co-conspirators would be putting her plan into motion today. She was nervous, extremely nervous. She trudged out of bed, showered, and got ready. When Eric came to pick her up she wasn't her usual chirpy self, this concerned him.

"Hey gorgeous, something wrong?" He asked as they reach a red-light.

Jackie was staring out the window looking glum and didn't answer him.

"Jackie? Jackie?" he shouted and shook her a little.

She was startled out of her doldrum thoughts with a, "Huh?"

"I asked 'is anything wrong', you okay?"

"Huh, what no, nothing's wrong," she lied tripping over her words.

Unconvinced, "You sure?"

"Yes, now can we please go, the light's green."

The car started to move again but the questions from her concerned boyfriend didn't stop.

"Come on, Jackie you can tell me I won't judge. Big cheer meet? Term paper? Kelso?" He guessed.

No Eric, can we please drop it, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay fine," he sighed.

"Thank you," she said simply before turning back to the window.

The rest of the drive was done in awkward silence, once Eric stopped the car in the parking lot, Jackie gave him a quick peck and gathered up her books in a flash and rushed inside. It was done so quickly that she didn't see a folded piece of paper fall from her notebook and onto the seat, and she ran inside so quick that she didn't hear him call after her.

He picked up paper and curiosity got the better of him, he wasn't a snooper but there was something about this that seemed to draw him in. He opened it and began to read.

_"Project Forman - To Get Eric To Prove His Love," _he read the title.

"The hell?" His face scrunched up in confusion but he continued to read.

_Step one: Get Steven to flirt with me and I'll flirt back, the quicker Eric responds the more it means he loves me. Step two: Get Donna to put on the full-court press with Eric, flirt like crazy with him the quicker he reject her more he loves me. Step three: start and fight or fake a broke up with Eric the quicker it's resolved the more he loves me._

As he read the mini-manifesto, his scrunched up face melted into soft smile, and the more he read the more he shook his head at how ridiculous this was. But knowing Jackie it was something that she took very seriously, since her relationship with Kelso was just superficial.

Then an idea pop into his head, using this as guide he'll play along, making it seem like he doesn't love her then when the third step rolls around the "fight" will be authentic, but he'll act ignorant until he shows her the plans letting her know he was onto her the whole time and he'l seal it with a something that he brought for their two-month anniversary: a promise ring.

He smiled at himself for thinking of something so clever and so underhanded. He refolded the paper and put it in his jeans pocket, just as the bell rang.

**(***)**

_The Forman Basement, After School_

Making sure Eric, Kelso and Fez were out of the basement Jackie whispered to her co-conspirators, "Ready?"

Donna beamed a goofy smile and said, "Yeah, let's do this!"

Hyde just gave a non-committal wave.

"Okay, any last questions?" Jackie whispered.

"Yeah, how long is this plan of yours?" Donna whispered back.

"Two days for the first two steps," suddenly she heard footsteps, "Okay here they come, Steven you're on," She whispered her final orders.

Another non-committal wave from Hyde. That earned him a slap on the arm by Donna and a stern, "Be serious."

He rolled his eyes, though no one could tell through the aviators.

As the the half of the gang rushed downstairs, Kelso spoke first, "Dude, hurry up Gilligan's on!" As he sat in his usual beach chair with a handful of snacks.

Eric turned on the television, and they all started watching until Jackie walked by Hyde and spoke, "Ooh Steven, what is that smell you're wearing?"

"Irish Spring and sawdust," he said as zen as possible.

"Well I think it suits you, I love a man who smells like he's just gotten back from work, all hot and sweaty," she says emphasizing the last part by lowering her voice and with a light graze of his shoulder.

Hyde's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" He said with a rare smile.

"Oh yeah, love it," perking her shoulders and grinning at him.

"Would you two shut up, I can't hear Mary-Ann," Kelso directed angrily toward Hyde and Jackie.

"Hey Jackie," Hyde got up can turned to her, "You want to check out my record collection and get away from this idiot?" Hyde pointed over his shoulder to Kelso.

"Sure." And she and Hyde were away, Jackie giving Donna a wink as she went by.

The settled in Hyde's room waiting and listening for what's to come.

Eric dropped into the couch beside Donna and asked, "What's with Jackie and Hyde?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like they were flirting."

In the back, Jackie was waiting to hear Eric voice get angry and jealous but instead she heard, "Oh, well did they have to make it so obvious?" It was calm and uninterested, it made Jackie's heart ache a little, but she continued to listen.

"So you're not interested?" Donna asked.

"In what?" Eric replied.

"Would you, please!" Kelso admonished.

Donna ignored him. "In Jackie."

"What, me and Jackie? Come on Donna that's crazy," Eric said.

"Yeah Donna," Kelso interjected, "Jackie would go after more more better looking guys before she'd settle on Eric, no offense," and went back to his show.

Eric waved it off, "None taken."

"So you're saying you wouldn't even think of possible relationship with Jackie?"

"Nope. We're like my dad and the Japanese, we hate each other."

Upon hearing this Jackie wiped away a single tear. So their relationship to this point has meant nothing to him? Was it really just fling then? Uncharacteristically, Hyde patted her on the back. She smiled at him thankfully. They continued to listen to Donna and Eric's conversation with bits thrown in by Kelso. The entire time, Eric came off as an unloving jerk, Jackie thought. It finally reached its peak when she heard him say, "I think she'll be good for Hyde."

Jackie took a deep breath, turned to Hyde and said, "Time for part two, I thought that this was going to take a couple of days but after hearing this, it's clear he is not the least bit worried about trust issues. Hell, he thinks we'd make a good couple. Go tell Donna to start her part, I'll be out in a minute," she said as she brushed away another tear.

Hyde shuddered at the thought of him and Jackie as a couple and went outside.

Once Hyde was gone, Jackie closed his make-shift door and laid on his bed and started to sob quietly. He doesn't love me she thought, maybe that's why he hasn't said 'I love you'. She's been a fool thinking Eric Forman was any different from Michael Kelso.

A half-hour later, Jackie emerged to see that Hyde was gone, as were Fez and Kelso, but the full-on flirt by Donna was well underway. She didn't hear what Donna said to Eric and certainly didn't want to hear what he said back that led to them being the position she found them — Donna straddling Eric and Eric cupping her ass as she played with his chest.

It seemed to Jackie that Eric was embracing the situation rather being repulsed by it.

When Donna saw Jackie, she winked, just so she could see, knowing full well of the position she was in and that Eric could see all of her movements.

"Oh, Hi Jackie," Donna said embarrassed, Eric tilted his head back to see Jackie too.

"Say, Eric how about we take this somewhere more private, say, my room?" Donna suggested.

"Okay!" Eric replied quickly and excitedly.

That was the last straw for Jackie, she wanted to get away from Eric Forman as quickly as she could, she wanted nothing more to do with him. This undoubtedly proves he doesn't love her, that their relationship was for naught and most importantly that Eric Albert Forman was no better than Michael Kelso.

She cleared her throat, "No it's okay, I need to get home for dinner anyway," she said with the last ounce of composure she had left and walked out of the basement as if nothing was wrong. Once upstairs though she sobbed as she ran home.

After the door shut, Eric said to Donna, "Hey can you get off me now?"

The tone in his voice hinted at annoyance and she couldn't read his face, but did what he asked.

"Donna, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What the hell did you and Hyde think you were doing today?"

Taken back, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Really," He stood up, "Does _Project Forman_ ring a bell?"

Donna stood immediately, "How do you know about that?"

"Because of this," he showed her the plan written by Jackie.

"So you knew the whole time?" Donna bellowed.

"Yep."

"And did nothing to stop it?"

"I was purposefully sabotaging it," he said cooly.

"You little dill-hole!" She smacked his arm, "Why?"

"To show Jackie she doesn't need to to test my love for her, because she already owns my heart."

"You are such a sap," she laughed.

"Sap or not it's true, I plan on showing her too."

"How?"

Eric took out a ring box and showed Donna the gold promise ring.

"Wow, Eric it's beautiful."

"Just like she is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get on with step three." He put away the paper and ring and walked toward the door.

"Oh, and uh, next time you and Hyde, french the couch make sure no one is home, but you make lovely couple by the way," he said in parting.

Donna stood there shocked at his last words.

**(***)**

Eric got into the Vista Cruiser in search of Jackie who he knew was probably walking and crying. He made it past Hilltop Park when he spotted her.

He slowed the car down, thankful that he remembered to roll down the passenger side window. He honked at her, she turned around startled, but quickly turned away.

"Jackie, can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you," she huffed.

"Jackie, please?"

"No, now leave me alone, Eric," she said sternly.

"Jackie?"

"No, I'm done with you. Good-bye."

He stopped the car. Got out and ran to her.

"I said leave me alone!" She yelled at him.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the car.

"Let me go, Eric!"

"No," came his calm reply.

"If you don't, I'll scream," she threatened, but by the time it was said she was already pinned up by the car forced to look directly at him.

"Let me go!" She said again and started to squirm away.

He forced her back against the car, cupped her face and kissed her. She used this moment to slip away from him, but instead of running away from him she slapped him.

The slap resonated around them leaving a red handprint on his face.

"You bastard! How dare you kiss me?" Her voice brimming with anger.

He touched the cheek she slapped, it was tingling now, and smirked.

"Why are you smiling."

"Didn't expect my girlfriend to slap me this hard, in a fake argument."

"I'm no longer your... wait what did you say?"

"Jackie, I know about _Project: Forman_."

"What? How?"

He showed her the piece of paper. She took it, it was the plans she wrote yesterday.

"Where did you get this?"

"It dropped from one of your notebooks when you ran out of the Cruiser this morning."

"So, you knew what Hyde and Donna were doing?" Her voice was now a bit timid.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you just quickly put an end to all of this, then?"

"Because I felt I didn't need to."

"I don't understand," she looked down at the paper.

"I feel that I don't need to validate my love for you by passing some love test."

"Why not?"

"Because Jackie, you own all of it already. My love and my heart. You shouldn't worry about whether I broke your heart it should be the other way around. You have had my heart since we kissed on Valentine's," he paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I just hope you don't go breaking my heart," he half-sang.

She giggled, "I couldn't if I tried," she half-sang back.

"I'm sorry, I slapped you and called you a bastard. Can I get another kiss?" She asked as she caressed the cheek gently.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said as he placed tender, lovingly kiss on her smiling, waiting lips.

When they parted, Eric spoke, "I love you, Jackie Burkhart."

Tears that were on the verge of falling from pent-up rage ended up falling from joyful excitement. "Oh my God, Eric you said the words. I love you too, Eric." she said as she wiped away tear after happy tear.

"I'll prove it, too." He took out the ring box.

"I was going to wait until our two-month anniversary, but no time like the present."

"Jackie, with this ring, you carry with you my heart, my love and two promises, first, my promise that I'll always be the man you want and I'll do anything to make that happen. Second, my promise that one day, when things are less crazy for us, I'll trade this ring in for a wedding ring. Will you accept it?"

He opens the ring box and she gasps. "Oh my God, yes! Yes! Yes!"

He slips it on her right ring finger, and they kiss once more.

* * *

**E/N: Keep Newtown and the victims' and their families in your thoughts and prayers.**


End file.
